When You Say Nothing At All
by Natty-chan
Summary: Songfic de la canción de Ronan Keating. Kenshin se ha decidido a decirle lo que siente a Kaoru.


When You Say Nothing At All 

Escrito por Natalia 

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart (Es impresionante __como__ puedes hablar directamente a mi corazón)_

Estás hablando con Yahiko, gentilmente riendo de algo que dijo. Aunque, luego tu sonrisa se vuelve enfado al decir Yahiko la palabra mágica *busu*. Mis ojos siguen todos tus movimientos, inconscientemente agraciado.

Estás sonriendo. Incluso desde donde yo estoy parado unos metros de distancia, siento una respondedora sonrisa formarse desde las esquinas de mi boca.

Cómo... *cómo* lo haces?

_Without__ saying a word (sin decir una palabra)_

_You can light up the dark (puedes iluminar la oscuridad)_

Eres la única persona que conozco que puede hacer a mi corazón latir más rápido con tu sola y única presencia. Vos sos la única que conozco que puede hacerme sonreír sin siquiera intentar.

Vos...

Cómo... *por qué* lo puedes hacer?

_Try as might I could never explain (Intentar cuanto pueda, mas jamás podré explicar)_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing (lo que escuchó cuando vos no decís nada)_

También eres la única que conozco que puede hacerme sonar como un idiota enamorado... mentalmente, claro. Ni siquiera Tomoe podía hacer eso.

No es justo. De veras no lo es.

Y luego otra vez, tuve alguna justa oportunidad en resistirme?

_The__ smile on your face lets me know taht you need me (La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)_

_There's__ a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall (El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)_

... Mejor no responder eso.

Todavía no puedo creer cuán fácilmente me deje caer en está relación. Caer siendo tanto un término figurativo como literal, si la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas te dice algo.

Vos me amabas-- Vos me _amas_.

Todavía parece un poco difícil creerlo. Cuando uno ha esperado algo por tanto tiempo, teniendo nada pero sueños como un pobre sustituto, es bastante difícil acostumbrarse a ese golpe de euforia que viene con la cosa verdadera.

_You say it best (Lo dices mejor)_

_When you say nothing at all (Cuando no dices nada al respecto)_

Sin embargo, está bien.

Tengo-- tenemos suficiente tiempo para explorar este nuevo lazo nuestro.

Yo también te amo, sabes.

Todavía no te lo he dicho, pero te *amo*.

_All__ day long I can hear people talking out loud (Todo el día puedo escuchar gente hablando fuerte)_

_But__ when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd /the crowd/ (Pero cuando me sostienes cerca, desapareces la gente /la gente/)_

No es algo que puedes decir fácilmente. Aunque _vos_ no parecías haber tenido problemas diciéndolo.

Las apariencias son engañosas. Hasta ahora, creo que soy él único que tiene una idea de que tan capas puede ser tu boca cuando estás con ánimo. Y eso no está limitado a simplemente lo verbal.

Puedo sentir como mi rostro se calienta.

... Baka tanuki.

_Try__ as they may they can never define (Intentar cuanto quieran, mas jamás podrán definir)_

_What's__ been said between your heart and mine (Lo que se ha dicho entre tu corazón y el mío)_

A veces me pregunto.

Podrías haber tenido casi todos los chicos del Dojo Makedowa, sino son todos. Entonces por qué... por qué elegirme a *mi*? Asesine a millones de personas, tengo las manos manchadas de sangre, y encima soy once años mayor que vos.

Y sin embrago vos me asignaste ser tu mejor amigo, y... acá estamos ahora.

_The__ smile on your face lets me know taht you need me (La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)_

_There's__ a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall (El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)_

Debe ser difícil de creer, pero *se* que me amas.

Lo demuestras en tantas pequeñas maneras.

Está en las sonrisas que me das cuando estamos solos. Sonrisas *de verdad*, no aquellas muy brillantes, pasadas de falsedad que da la gente por compromiso.

Está en las miradas que a veces me das cuando crees que no estoy mirando. Suaves, brillantes... contentas. Como si todo lo que esperabas lo hayas encontrado en mi.

Aquello sólo contribuye a confundirme todavía más. Cómo *puedes*...?

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all (Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada al respecto)_

Pero esa no es la cosa más importante ahora.

Se que me amas. Y ese conocimiento es suficiente, por lo menos por ahora. Puedo ir a los *por qué* de eso más tarde.

Hay algo más que debo hacer, primero.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The__ smile on your face lets me know taht you need me (La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)_

_There's__ a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall (El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)_

"Mejor te vas yendo o llegarás tarde al Akabeko, Yahiko-chan".

"No soy *chan*" respondió el pequeño chico. Kaoru rió. 

"Ah! Voy a pasar la noche en lo de Sanosuke. Ja ne, Kenshin! Busu!" Kenshin lo saludó con la mano, mientras veía como la pequeña figura se perdía en una masa de gente.

"Nunca dejará de molestarte si le sigues diciendo chan."

"Gomen" Kaoru se disculpó, su gentil sonrisa pasando a ser un poco perversa. "Es que es muy divertido molestarlo. Tan divertido como lo kawaii que sos vos, no Kenshin?"

"Oro!?"

Un parpado de su ojo azul cayó para formar un guiño. "Eres muy fácil de burlar, koibito"

"..." Kenshin la miraba con exasperación, mientras ella lo miraba inocentemente.

"Quieres que entremos a la casa?"

Silencio. Luego, "No."

"Oh? A dónde quieres ir entonces? Nos quedamos en la calle?"

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all (Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada al respecto)_

_/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ /Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/_

_/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ /Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/_

Silencio nuevamente, y luego ella estaba siendo acorralada en una esquina.

"Ch-chotto mate yo!" Kaoru farfulló "Uh... Kenshin? Por qué me acorralas?"

No tuvo oportunidad de decir más por una boca que se presionó firmemente contra la de ella, besándola detalladamente.

Kaoru estaba sorprendida, pero *muy* satisfecha. Respondió besando a su amor, partiendo los labios de Kenshin y metiendo su lengua adentro. El chico pelirrojo hizo un ruido de sorpresa contra su lengua antes de retornar el gesto, su lengua moviéndose vacilantemente con la de Kaoru.

Luego se separó.

_The__ smile on your face (La sonrisa en tu rostro)_

_The__ truth in your eyes (La verdad en tus ojos)_

_The touch of your hand (El roce de tu mano)_

_Let's__ me know that you need me (Me deja saber que me necesitas)_

"Kenshin?" Kaoru respondió, pestañando e incapaz de eliminar un sentimiento de rechazo.

Las palabras fueron dichas en un susurro, tan suaves que ella ni siquiera estaba segura que había escuchado correctamente.

"Te... te... te amo."

_The__ smile on your face lets me know taht you need me (La sonrisa en tu rostro me deja saber que me necesitas)_

_There's__ a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me (Hay una verdad en tus ojos diciendo que jamás me abandonarás)_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall (El roce de tu mano dice que me atraparás cuando caiga)_

Era un sueño hecho realidad.

Kaoru estaba segura que ni el alcohol podría hacerla sentir *así* de bien. Tragó, una confusión de emociones corriendo por su corazón.

"Te llevó bastante tiempo," murmuró burlonamente, con ojos brillando. Kenshin, mirándola bastante colorado y decididamente inconfortable, no respondió.

"Pero, que te trajo hasta esto, koi? Es bastante apresurado... aunque, no es que me este quejando." Kaoru pestaño nuevamente, y Kenshin bufó.

"Tienes una mente perversa."

_You say it best... when you say nothing at all (Lo dices mejor... cuando no dices nada al respecto)_

_/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ /Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/_

_/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ /Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/_

"No... de verdad" Kaoru tragó nuevamente, un vago nudo formándose en su garganta. Su casual alegre expresión se tornó abruptamente seria.

"Estoy *de verdad* feliz. Creía... creía que vos... bueno..." terminó, mirando hacia abajo. "No importa," terminó débilmente. 

_The__ smile on your face (La sonrisa en tu rostro)_

_The truth in your eyes (La verdad en tus ojos)_

_The touch of your hand (El roce de tu mano)_

_Let's__ me know that you need me (Me deja saber que me necesitas)_

Un bufido sonó.

Kaoru pestaño de nuevo. "Kenshin?" Mantuvo su tono suave, esperando que el otro no notara su momentaria equivocación.

Una larga mano tomó su mentón, levantándolo para que ella esté mirando fijamente a sus círculos violetas.

"Tanuki no baka," Kenshin le informó sin inciertos términos, luego se acercó y la besó firmemente.

Cuando se separó -- era eso o morir de asfixia -- Kaoru le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Tengo una mente perversa," le susurró "y si mal no recuerdo, Yahiko-chan está afuera está noche..."

Kenshin bufó por segunda vez. "Oro." Pero dejo que Kaoru lo llevará en dirección a su cuarto.

*Gracias...*

_You say it best when you say nothing at all (Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto)_

_/You say it best when you say nothing at all/ /Lo dices mejor cuando no dices nada al respecto/_

_***_

**Notas**** de la Autora:**

Este es mi primer singfic y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, ven ese botón de abajo… si ese que dice "Submit Review", aprétenlo y envíen sus comentarios. Alguien una vez dijo que enviar comentarios le brinda amor al corazón. 


End file.
